You Never Get a Break From Magic
by DemonKittyAngel
Summary: Kagome returns home after another fight with Inu Yasha and decides to take a walk around town. It just happens that our favorite albino is in that part of town that day and being haunted by a spirit… YGOIY Xover Tendershipping maybe others...
1. Prolouge

This story was inspired by _A chance Encounter _by LeonaWriter.

Summary:

Kagome returns home after another fight with Inu Yasha and decides to take a walk around town. It just happens that our favorite albino is in that part of town that day and being haunted by a spirit…

* * *

"Stupid Inu Yasha… needs to learn some damn manners… damn Kikyou… perverted monk…" a raven haired girl mumbled as she strolled angrily down the street; her waist length black hair swinging from side to side. The girl suddenly stopped walking. "Get a grip on yourself Kagome." She said as she slapped her cheeks seeming to try and get a hold of herself. "Inu Yasha is just a stupid immature jerk that you need to get out of your head."

Kagome looked around only to find that she had gotten herself lost. "Damn." Kagome cursed quietly to herself and turned around to try and find her way back. She was on one of the side streets between rows of houses when she saw a person with white hair going across the intersection ahead of her. 'Inu Yasha' her mind quickly supplied and she started to get mad before she noticed what he was wearing.

He was wearing a striped blue and white tee-shirt and skinny jeans. _Very_ skinny jeans. 'Wow. That's _definitely_ not Inu Yasha...' It was then that she noticed what he was looking at. He was holding up a strange golden ring that had spikes coming off of it and was surrounded by a dark energy. 'Darker than even Naraku…' Kagome involuntarily shivered. Just thinking of something that could be worse than Naraku was horrible. The white haired teen hadn't paid her any attention and was almost across the intersection. Kagome hurried quickly to follow him.

~Ryou POV~

Ryou was walking home from where Bakura'd given him back the body after stealing some diamond from the back of a jewelry store. He took the ring out from under his shirt and stared at it. 'Is there ever going to be a day when I can just stay at home without worrying about what new stolen goods I'll find in my pockets later?' Ryou mused when he was answered with a cackle.

//Sorry Yandonoushi, but no. Stealing is far too much fun, especially when I can steal pretty stuff for my saiai hikari. // Ryou sighed; he'd figured enough. Bakura came out next to him in a spiritual body. //Oh quit worrying hikari. I'm not gonna get caught and put you in a jail cell somewhere. // Bakura soothed in his own way sensing that that was what Ryou was worried about.

/I can't help but worry Yami. I know you're the best and I trust you but I'm still gonna worry for us… / Ryou replied looking down and turning slightly red embarrassed.

//You're cute when you blush Ryou. // Bakura said after leaning down and looking up at Ryou's face. Ryou blushed harder at this comment. //And thank you for the praise about being the best ito- // Bakura suddenly cut off and looked over Ryou's shoulder. Confused, Ryou looked up and to the side slightly; his eyes looking questioningly at his Yami. //We're being followed. // Ryou started to turn his head to look when Bakura sharply said, //Don't look. //

Ryou had to resist the urge to do so with quite some effort and returned his head to looking forward. Bakura was floating along backwards and staring at the girl who was following them. Or, more specifically, him. How could this girl see him? Only those with millennium items were supposed to be able to see them when they came out in spiritual form yet here was this girl; staring straight at him.

~Kagome POV~

Kagome quickly reached the corner and peaked around. Instead of just spotting the white haired boy there she saw him and another boy that looked just like him but with wilder hair. 'A spirit…' Kagome thought just as she saw the boy look down slightly. The spirit went down to look at his face and seemed to be studying the boy. His mouth wasn't moving so he wasn't trying to talk to the boy...'What is he doing?'Kagome wondered as she absent mindedly walked after them. The spirit looked up and met her eyes. She never saw how the white haired boy had tilted his head and followed the spirit's movement.

Kagome was caught in those cruel red eyes. 'Eyes like daggers. Eyes like rubies. Eyes like death. Eyes like blood. Eyes like fire. Eyes full of cruelty and the promise of a cruel and painful death if wronged…' her mind supplied without her consent. His eyes seemed to be trying to kill her just by looking as if knowing that she shouldn't be able to see him and trying to bring her a painful death.

Kagome grabbed one of the sutras Miroku had given her from her pocket and quickly said a cleansing spell over it. She threw it at the spirit only to have the spirit grab it out of the air and turn it to dust. Kagome's eyes widened. What sort of evil spirit was this to burn her sacred sutra to ash?

~Ryou's POV~

Ryou had been surprised when the spirit told him to keep walking forward no matter what he heard behind him. More specifically, he was hoping the spirit wasn't about to commit murder in broad daylight. Nevertheless, Ryou complied and kept walking. He didn't even look up when he heard some sort of fire behind him. He knew better than to do that… /Yami, what's going on? / Ryou asked warily.

//There's a girl who I think just tried to purify me. // Bakura said some of his irritation flowing through the link. //We're gonna lose her. //

/What- / Ryou started when he felt himself kicked out of his body. /Oh… /

Bakura kept the pace and made sure to keep his appearance soft like his host's so that the girl wouldn't suspect anything. He was almost at another intersection that had a tall fence next to it. 5… 3 more steps… he was there and slipped around the corner. He quickly teleported through the shadow realm back to Ryou's apartment and gave Ryou back the body as he retreated to his soul room to think about the strange girl who tried to get rid of him.

~Kagome's POV~

Kagome stopped short for a few moments thinking about what she'd just seen. When her brain started working again she saw that the boy and spirit following him had gained quite a bit of distance on her. She thought his hair looked a slight bit messier than before but it was probably her imagination. She took a second look. 'No spirit…' Kagome thought confused. 'Where'd the spirit leave to so quickly?' Kagome frowned. Just then the boy turned a corner and she hurried to see where he'd go next. Maybe he lived around here…

As Kagome reached the corner she wasn't ready for what she found. The street was empty. She looked left and right but no matter where she looked the street was empty. A spirit disappearing was strange but not unheard of but a boy disappearing was. 'Did the spirit kidnap him? Can spirits even do that?' Kagome pondered. 'I'd better go ask Kaede about this.' Kagome decided and turned to head back to the shrine. 'Uuh… which way is home?' Kagome thought to herself as she was now more lost because of her little detour to follow the white haired teen.


	2. Discussions

Oh yeah, I forgot last time but here's the disclaimer!

Bakura: Saying that Alice owns Yu Gi Oh is like saying I wear pink.

Sango: And saying she owns Inu Yasha is like saying Miroku isn't a pervert.

* * *

Kagome eventually found her way home after a grueling 3 hours of combing over the entire neighborhood trying to find a way out only to come out on the wrong side. After that she'd found the nearest bus and taken it to the stop in front of her house. **(1)** After climbing up the unnecessarily long stairs, Kagome finally reached home and went straight to the well.

Having the long walk home hadn't helped her to clear her mind. She was really worried about the boy now. 'What could that evil spirit be doing with him? Where'd he take the boy anyway? Wait, it's not for sure that he took the boy. But the boy vanished into thin air so what else could it be!?' Kagome's mind waged war on itself as she unconsciously walked to the well. She was through and looking up from the bottom of the well to blue skies before she finally snapped out of her thoughts. 'Wow… that didn't take as long as I thought…'

Kagome quickly climbed out and started heading along the well used path to the village. It had been about a year since Kagome had first stumbled upon the well and they had gathered most of the jewel. More thoughts on what could've happened to the boy led to her being very startled when Shippo came out of nowhere and hugged her. "You're back!" he yelled excitedly.

Kagome, jarred out of her thoughts, gave a yelp of surprise. "Oh, Shippo. You shouldn't scare people like that."

"But I always give you a hug like that when you return. Why are you back so soon after yours and Inu Yasha's fight?" Shippo said climbing onto Kagome's shoulder and getting comfortable.

"I need to talk to Kaede…" Kagome said distractedly.

~Shippo's POV~

'Oh no. Kagome needs to talk to Kaede? What could've happened in the future that Kagome needs help with?' Shippo had started looking up to Kagome as a mom type of figure from nearly the beginning. He sometimes wondered if she would let him call her okaa-san.

Having lost his original parents he was very protective of Kagome. Or as protective as he could be when they were constantly being attacked by demons and looking for Naraku... Shippo nuzzled a little closer to Kagome to offer some sort of comfort. It must be something really important if she came back so soon…

"Lady Kagome." He heard Miroku say. "I'm sorry about earlier and am glad to see that you've returned so quickly." The fight earlier had been about Miroku being grabby with his wandering hands. Inu Yasha and Kikyou had met up by accident and Kagome was a little upset about this as usual but she let them alone and returned to the temporary cooking fire to make lunch. Miroku had come up behind her and his hands did his thing and Kagome slapped him yelling hentai at the same moment that Inu Yasha returned. Inu Yasha had gotten all protective and was yelling at Miroku about keeping his hands to himself while Kagome was upset with Inu Yasha saying he had no right to yell at Miroku like that and that he didn't need to be so protective of her since he already had Kikyou. The fight had escalated a bit from there until Kagome had decided to go home.

Kagome gave an almost nonexistent grunt and headed straight for Kaede's hut which Shippo figured only he heard since it was so quiet. 'Something really serious must've happened…'

Upon entering the hut Inu Yasha was laying splayed out next to the fire that was kept going in the middle of the hut. "Feh, I knew you weren't really mad. You were just throwing a fit because you caught me with Kikyou." He said cockily but Kagome ignored him. Inu Yasha getting ignored, _especially_ by Kagome, was never a good thing.

"Kaede," Kagome said firmly as Inu Yasha gaped at the fact that he had been ignored. Shippo would've found this amusing if it wasn't for what Kagome said next. "can spirits kidnap people?"

~Kagome POV~

'Ok, here it is. I'm finally going to figure out what happened once and for all.' Kagome was proud of herself. She had gotten the question out without stuttering or anything. She was starting to doubt herself a bit when Kaede finally spoke up.

"What has happened chil' fer yuh to ask such a strange question?" Kaede asked warily.

Kagome just nodded her head. She figured that she would have to tell and had practiced it in her head a couple times since she'd met up with Shippo. "I was really mad at Inu Yasha earlier-"

"Hey!" Came the self righteous outburst from behind her.

Kagome ignored the outburst and continued, "-so I ended up walking around town and getting lost. I was about to head home when I saw a boy with white hair. I thought it was Inu Yasha for a moment but then I realized it couldn't be and ended up following him a bit but that's not the point." Kagome waved her hand in the air as if to wave off that last comment. "When I looked around the corner after him there was a spirit following him. It looked like it was studying him or something and then it noticed me." Kagome gave another involuntary shiver as he remembered his eyes. "His eyes were so cruel and full of hatred… such horrible blood red eyes…" Kagome's eyes fogged over as she got lost in the memory. After a minute Kagome shook it off and continued. "I tried to use a sutra on it but he burned it… he just plucked it out of the air and burned it…" Kagome trailed off again this time her eyes belying her disbelief for what had happened.

"And? Why are you asking about kidnapping spirits if the spirit just couldn't be cleansed by such a pathetic miko as you? I bet Kikyou could've done it." Inu Yasha said smugly from behind her while snorting.

Kagome's anger flared. She already fought with him once today and now, when this thing obviously had her freaked out, he was going on about how Kikyou could've done it better. "Shut up Inu Yasha! Sit!" Inu Yasha promptly ate dirt. "That's just what happened up to that point! You didn't even let me finish! And this wasn't an ordinary spirit. The aura of pure evil coming off of it was worse than _Naraku's_! And this spirit was _HUMAN_!" Kagome shouted as she used up all the frustration she'd been feeling towards Inu Yasha and the damn spirit in one good rant. Well, half a rant. Kagome had to continue with her story.

With frustration coming off her in waves and everyone in the room tense sensing that it was by pure strength of will that she hadn't left already and the fact that she needed answers keeping them silent. Not to mention the fact that it had been stated that this spirit was more evil than Naraku. Kagome struggled with her anger for a moment and took a few deep breathes before she continued. "I was so shocked when the spirit just burned it up that I stopped paying attention for a minute and then when I looked again the spirit was gone. I decided to follow the white haired boy to see if the spirit was following him and also to ask him if he knew why a spirit that evil was following him. Now that I think about it it's stupid to think he would know anything. He hadn't even glanced behind him while this whole exchange took place." Kagome took another deep breath. "The boy turned a corner by a tall fence so I couldn't see him and when I rushed to the corner to see where he went he was gone. There was no where he could've gone so fast. No trees, not a garden he could duck into, nowhere. He was just gone. All I can think is that the spirit must have done it so I ask you again; can spirits kidnap people?" Kagome opened her eyes as she said the last part. She'd closed them while she was still trying to calm herself down and just kept them closed as the memory of what happened had played again in her head.

She looked straight into Kaede's eyes searching for an answer that seemed to elude her. Finally, Kaede spoke up. She didn't look at Kagome as she spoke and busied herself with some herbs she had set before the fire probably making a healing salve of some sort. "I've never heard of that happening chil'." Kaede started warily. She slowly ground some dried herbs up more than they probably needed to be. "All the stories I've heard about such strong spirits has been that they are bound to something. Some place usually but sometimes a thing, usually jewelry of some kind that a person would keep with them. Tell me, did you see any strange necklaces or bracelets on this chil'?" Kaede asked almost warily as she looked up slowly to Kagome.

An image passed through Kagome's mind of the boy holding up a strange necklace with spikes dangling from it. He had been looking at it almost nervously and it had originally been originating the dark energy before the spirit had appeared. "Yes. He was. He had this strange necklace that had even more of that evil energy surrounding it."

Kaede nodded gravely. "Then that necklace is a danger to the boy. You must find the boy and take it away. If it is as evil as you say and wishes harm, then it will kill the boy." Kagome shuddered. A spirit that evil and the boy didn't even know how much danger he was in…

"But how am I supposed to get it away from the boy when the Boy disappeared!?" Kagome said as realization and worry washed over her. "Does this mean the spirit really kidnapped him?" Kagome came to the second realization.

"Feh. So some boy has an evil spirit after him." Inu Yasha said having lost interest. "It's not our job to help him."

"Inu Yasha," Miroku interjected. "you should be kinder to the lady folk. It's obvious Miss Kagome is worried for this young man and wants to help." Miroku was slowly working his hand over to Sango and soon enough…

"Hentai!" was called with the resounding slap.

Kagome meanwhile had had it with Inu Yasha. You could see the flames of pure hatred flowing off of her and knew that Inu Yasha had crossed the line one too many times today. "Inu Yasha…" Kagome said with as much anger in her voice as a lion that had had his food taken away. "SIT!" The resounding thud shook birds from their perches in the nearby forest. "Inu Yasha you heartless bastard! What the hell is wrong with you!? Every time something is wrong with someone around you it's like a disease to help them! So it only matters if your precious Kikyou could get hurt? Get over her already! She's dead!" Kagome was nearly shrieking now and Inu Yasha was trying feebly to crawl out of the hut. "SIT!" Inu Yasha was reacquainted with the dirt. "You are not getting out of this! I never get any respect! I'm just a stupid shard detector. Kikyou can sense shards to! Just go with her already! Miroku may be an incurable pervert but he can still respect people and wants to help others! It's always Kikyou this, Kikyou that… She's a f*cking corpse! In fact, she's not even a corpse! She's a clay pot! Go have sex with almighty clay pot because no one is even half as great as her. No one deserves your sympathy if they can't take care of themselves just as well as Kikyou." You could hear the sarcasm dripping off her voice like poison. "I wish I'd never freed you Inu Yasha." She said with so much venom in her glare you'd be surprised that he didn't turn into a pile of ashes right there. "Leave. Go with Kikyou and Me, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo will find the shards by ourselves and beat Naraku without your help."

Inu Yasha was allowed to stand up this time but before he left he turned to Kagome and demanded, "Give me the jewel. I fought the demons to get them so they're mine. Give it to me. Now." Not a smart move for him… Kagome's glare tripled in response to that and she started yelling again.

"No. I found them, I risked my life to help you get some of these and I'm the protector of the jewel!"

"Kikyou is the pro-" Inu Yasha tried to start.

"She is not! Her duty to the jewel died the same day she did! It's mine to protect and I'm not giving it to pathetic, selfish halfbreeds!"

Inu Yasha glared daggers at her. "You'll regret those words." And with that he left to find his dear Kikyou.

Kagome glared at the door way where Inu Yasha had left through and no one said a word. Suddenly a tear fell down her cheek and she started shaking. "Kagome?" Sango asked cautiously before Kagome broke down in sobs. Everyone but Inu Yasha knew how much Kagome had loved him and saying those words must've been like saying them to herself. Her favorite part of herself…

~Ryou's POV~

Ryou was getting worried. Bakura had disappeared into his soul room since right after he'd gotten Ryou home and hadn't appeared since to bother him in some way like he was rather fond of doing. Whether it was waking Ryou up in the middle of the night, stealing his book or just demanding Ryou to cook something Bakura had a very bad habit of bothering Ryou. The peace was very disturbing for him. The clock struck 6. '4 hours and 12 minutes…' He couldn't decide if this record was a good or bad thing.

Ryou was just debating on whether or not to go into the soul room and knock on Bakura's door when a familiar voice sounded in the back of his head. //Ryou. // he nearly melted in relief. Bakura came out in spirit form and raised an eyebrow. //Worried about something Yandonoushi? //

Ryou dropped his book and flung himself at his Yami. "I'm so used to having you around to bother me in some way that I was getting scared you'd forgotten about me…"

Bakura wrapped his see through arms around his hikari. //Really now? I didn't know you enjoyed me 'bothering you.' // he asked while he stroked a piece of Ryou's hair. 'Soft as ever.' He thought to himself.

Ryou frowned. "I don't but it's like my little reminder that you're still around." Ryou nuzzled the side of Bakura's neck with his head. /What were you thinking about for so long? /

Bakura sat down on the couch positioning Ryou on his lap and stroking his hair. Ryou had his arms wrapped around Bakura's neck and was leaning into the see through spirit. _"I was thinking about the girl who tried to purify me. She shouldn't have even been able to see me and that paper when threw at me was odd. Like it was made long ago but it also felt like new…"_

Ryou furrowed his brows together in puzzlement. That was odd… "How old did it feel? As old as you?"

Bakura snorted. _"Silly Hikari, of course not. Maybe a few centuries, not anywhere _near _my 5 millennia."_ Bakura sneered the last part.

"Maybe it was just well preserved." Ryou suggested with a shrug then burrowed further towards his yami. Bakura wrapped his arms tighter around him and buried his head in Ryou's hair.

//Mmm… it could be but I highly doubt it. There was also this strange energy coming off of her which is why I noticed her so quickly in the first place. It was like a bright pink light shining from something around her neck. There was also some weird power on the paper she threw at me… //Bakura seemed to frown about this. He didn't like not knowing stuff. //Do you have any ideas itoshi? //

/Hmm… / Ryou frowned as he thought it over. /The necklace I don't know about but from the purifying and the strange feeling you got off the paper I'd say she was probably a miko and trying to help me out since I'm haunted by such an evil spirit. The strange energy is her miko powers and that's probably what allowed her to see you. Maybe it has something to do with her necklace… /

Ryou wandered off into thought a bit while Bakura stroked his hair. //So, // he started keeping up the steady rhythm through his saiai's soft white locks, //where would I go to find one of these mikos? //

/'Kura, you better not be planning to do something to her… /

//I'm not hikari. // Bakura kept stroking his hair. //I just want to learn more about this new power… //

/You can't have it Yami. /

//Why not? // Bakura kept stroking the hair keeping his hikari calm.

/Because mikos are pure and kind and gentle. That's where they get their powers from. Plus they're usually female. /

Bakura frowned before he came up with an idea. //So someone like you could be a miko? //

/Yes, someone like me could be a miko. / Ryou stated before he realized what he said. Narrowing his eyes he pulled back and looked at his yami. /Are you saying I'm girly? /

Bakura, with some hair still wrapped around one of his fingers smirked. //Why yes, I am Hikari. //

/You're heading very fast for no sex for a week. You know that right? / Ryou stated mentioning it almost offhandedly. _Almost._

Bakura narrowed his eyes. _"You wouldn't."_

"Wanna bet?" Bakura considered his options; His hikari might've been a softy but when you pushed him too far he would follow through with whatever he said.

"_Umm… Aisteru?"_ Bakura said trying to calm his hikari. Ryou knew that that was as close to an apology as he was ever going to get so he relaxed against his yami and let him continue to stroke his hair. Ryou was almost purring with all the pleasure the semi-existant hand was giving him. _"You're far too easy to please Hikari."_ Bakura said with much amusement in his voice. Ryou pulled on a lock of Bakura's hair to remind him that he wasn't completely happy with the spirit yet. Bakura shut his mouth and kept petting Ryou's hair until Ryou was almost asleep when he dared to ask a question. _"Koi?"_ he asked slightly.

"Hm?" Ryou asked back to content to make a real answer.

"_Where would I find one of these mikos?"_

"In a shrine which is one place you're never going to. Not unsupervised at least." Ryou answer annoyed. He had almost been asleep to… "Why do you have to keep asking? It's not like finding that girl again is that important to you is it?" Ryou narrowed his eyes and glared at his yami. "Do you have a crush on her?"

Bakura spluttered for a moment. _"Wha? I… no, never… but you're…wha?"_ Rou giggled at his yami's actions. Playing 'stump the yami' was one of Ryou's and Yugi's favorite games. They talked on the phone sometimes to keep up with each other and each others yamis. Bakura regained control over himself and glared at his innocent hikari. _"I do not have a crush on her. I just wanted to know more about them."_

"You wouldn't be able to get into a temple anyway. They're all warded against evil spirits." Ryou said and lightly kissed his yami. He patted Bakura on the chest as he stood up and went towards the hallway. "I'm going to the toilet then I'm going to bed." Ryou explained when he saw the slightly disappointed look on his yami's face. "We can have fun in the soul room later." Ryou rolled his eyes as Bakura disappeared after a through eyeing of Ryou and a smirk. Ryou walked the rest of the way to the bathroom murmuring about horny yamis.

~Kagome's POV~

Kagome cried for more than an hour while her friends took turns comforting her. Miroku didn't even lift a finger towards making an inappropriate move towards his distraught friend. Eventually Kagome quieted and lifted her head. Her eyes were red from crying and tired from all that had happened that day.

"I think I'm gonna go home…" Kagome said quietly while shakily getting to her feet. Sango quickly helped her and they walked through the forest to the well with Kagome leaning heavily on Sango. "Are you going to be ok?" Shippo asked quietly from Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome nodded and said in a tired voice, "I just need to go home and sort through my thoughts. I'll be back in a couple days…" with that Kagome disentangled herself from Sango's firm grasp and slipped into the well. Kagome had to use all her strength of will just to climb out of the well. She was numb at this point. Her pain soaked mind had short circuited and all she could think was, 'Get home. Sleep. Ignore Inu Yahsa…' Those 3 sentences repeating in her head like a mantra.

Kagome finally made it to her house after what felt like hours. "I'm home…" She said absent mindedly on auto pilot.

"Kagome! You're home!" Souta called running from the video game room and giving his sister a hug. "Is Inu Yasha here to?" he asked looking around excitedly.

"No." was all Kagome said but it was all she needed to say. The dead tone in her voice tipped her brother and mother, who had just appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, off. Souta looked up and saw the tear tracks. "What happened Kagome?"

"I'm just gonna go to sleep now…" was all she said as she detangled herself from Souta and went quietly upstairs wobbling a bit. They exchanged a meaningful glance. Something was very wrong with Kagome. She usually came home mad at Inu Yasha for something, _not_ depressed.

* * *

Kagome lives at a shrine so I would assume that the bus would stop at shrines and stuff.

Ok, I have no plot for this story. -.- I just wanted to write this up but it's getting popular so I don't know what to do… I want to continue but can I mutilate someone plot bunny? I'll just take your idea and horribly morph into my own liking but you will get a chapter dedicated to you!

Pretty much everything in this story is being written before and after school and that's only because I don't have home work now so I don't have a definite schedule for updating and I'm sorry for such short first chapters. I try to make all my updates about 10 pages but without a plot, you're just getting filler. I need plot bunnies to mutilate! And I want this to focus more on Ryou if anyone was wondering. I don't know why it's focusing on Kagome right now…


	3. Meetings

Yo! I'm back! I got stumped for a while but I have something!!! Still no plot though. -.- I really need some help with that…. It could be like, introduce Kagome to the rest of Yu Gi Oh cast (I refuse) or have another freak encounter with Marik or something. Just any random shit. Please.

Disclaimer:

Yami: Saying Alice owns Yu Gi oh is like saying I don't look good in leather.

Inu Yasha: And saying she owns Inu Yasha is like saying Naruto doesn't like orange. Huh? What do you mean I made a reference to the wrong series? I _have_ to do an Inu Yasha one? Fine! Saying she owns Inu Yasha is like saying Myoga has the most fan fics.

* * *

Ryou walked up the stairs to the temple. 'Why am I doing this again?' he asked himself miserably. 'Oh, right. It's because Kura stole my Tarot deck. Jerk.' And it was true. Bakura had been real interested about the temple the girl must have come from so in order to get him to go he stole Ryou's Tarot deck and threatened to put it through the paper shredder if he didn't go find the temple where the girl was and ask her some questions.

Ryou had looked online and the only temple nearby the neighborhood he had been going through was the Higurashi shrine so that's where he was now; heading up the stairs getting ready to act like the scared kid who 'thought' this artifact might be possessed. He was a good actor is the thing but he always felt like he was lying to people. Not to mention that he was getting threatened! Bakura was so not getting sex for a week once he got his cards back.

As Ryou reached the top of the stairs he felt a distinct magical presence. /Get ready Kura. I think we're going to cross the barrier now and it could hurt you… /

//Get on with it or your cards get it. // Bakura threatened. Ryou gulped and stepped through the barrier. He walked towards the main temple but felt something off about this one old shack on the grounds to the right of him… 'It's probably nothing.' He told himself and kept walking. //Stop. The girl is coming. // Ryou wanted to lift an eyebrow and ask how he knew that but decided against it. He pretended to stop and look at this huge tree to his left. 'I wonder what this scar came from…' he thought. If you think what you're acting out it makes you a better actor.

"This is the G-d tree." A pretty voice said from behind him. Ryou spun around and gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there." He said politely and bowed. The girl had long black hair (longer than his) and bright blue eyes but he couldn't help noticing that her eyes were extremely sad. 'I wonder what happened…' he straightened out and saw an indescribable look on her face. Was that… _disapproval_ he saw there?

~Kagome POV~

'It's the boy; the boy from yesterday. Maybe he isn't completely clueless about the spirit.' Kagome took a good look at the boy. His features were almost exactly the same as the spirit's but his features were kinder, almost cherubic. And his eyes were a soft doe brown instead of bloody red. Kagome mentally frowned to herself as she saw the dark energy coming out from underneath his shirt. 'Why would he wear the pendant if he thought something was wrong with it?' Something must have shown on her face as the boy looked at her puzzled.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome." She said bowing. "I'm the miko of this temple."

The boy seemed to look relived. "I'm Bakura Ryou. It's very nice to meet you." He bowed again. "Ano… I have a question about a certain item that my father gave to me. I believe it's cursed…" So he did know.

"What's the object?" Kagome asked trying not to look to eager or stare at his chest where she knew it was.

Ryou pulled the necklace out of his shirt but not off from around his neck. Kagome took a good look at it. It had 5 spikes dangling down from the bottom and a pyramid with a strange eye in the center. It also has little groves that looked like writing of some kind along the front and back sides. It almost looked Egyptian. "May I see it?" She asked holding out her hand for the object.

Ryou shook his head. "Iie. It was my last gift from my father."

Oh. So that was why he was being so protective of it. A memento. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" she started when he cut her off.

Ryou shook his head vigorously. "Oh no! That's not it at all. My dad is just so busy with his work in other countries that I don't see him often and he's forgetful so I haven't gotten a present from him in a long time. I got this when I was 8 and he had just been at a dig in Egypt. He's an Archeologist." Ryou corrected.

"How old are you now?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I'm 17." He answered confidently. 'He's had that evil thing for almost a decade? Why hasn't he been possessed yet!?' Kagome's mind yelled at her. Ryou must have been a mind reader because of what he said next. "Ever since I've gotten it I've had some blackouts where I don't know what happened. An example is I'll be getting bullied at school and then the next thing I know all the bullies are beat up around me. It's always just felt kinda… off I guess."

~Ryou's POV~

Ryou felt pretty good about himself. He'd brought up the points he felt were going to matter to her and given one of the better examples without actually lying. He just omitted what horrible condition they'd been in…

Kagome nodded her approval. "There is a lot of dark energy coming off of that necklace. It could be haunted by a spirit."

//No duh lady. //

"Whatever spirit that would reside in there must be truly evil."

//Is it just me or is she sounding like Isis? //

"It would be best to exorcise it immediately."

//You tried that already lady. Didn't work. //

Ryou kept a straight face even though he was inclined to agree with Bakura's opinions. /Shut up and let me concentrate. / He directed at the spirit at the same time he said "I don't really want to part with it…" Ryou said acting nervous. Hopefully she wouldn't be too insistent.

She frowned. "It really would be best."

"Couldn't you just stick a sealing scroll on it or something and that would be it? It's important to me." Ryou suggested knowing the sutra wouldn't work. It wouldn't work on Bakura as a spirit and it definitely wouldn't work on the Millennium Ring.

Kagome frowned seeming to know that that wouldn't work yet trying to tell him that it wouldn't without saying that she'd already tried that already and it didn't' work. Eventually she shook her head saying "There's too much evil energy on it. I'd need to take it to my friend Miroku to help me."

"I'll go with you then." Ryou pretended to be happy that he didn't have to part with it and could still get it exercised. //Pfft. No wonder she couldn't do anything if she has to take it to her boyfriend for help. //

/Shut up Kura. / Ryou closed down the connection and focused on Kagome. She looked thoroughly uncomfortable at being asked to see Miroku. 'I wonder what the secret is there?'

~Bakura's POV~

Bakura was upset. Ryou had just shut him off! What right did he have to do that? Bakura was the one who wanted to be here. He should at least get to hear. 'Fine. See how you like this yandonoushi.' Bakura thought as he took spirit form. He made sure to materialize behind the girl so that she wouldn't see him and hopefully his presence would be drowned out by the Ring's. She seemed not to notice and Ryou pretended not to but was really banging on the mind link and yelling at it. Bakura kept it blocked and grinned at his precious koi. Ryou banged harder against the link. This was better than when he took Ryou's duel monster cards.

~Kagome's POV~

The spirit was there. Behind her. She wouldn't turn around and look at it though. Ryou's full attention was on her and you tended to look crazy when you looked around and started talking to someone they couldn't see. Now a reason he couldn't come… "Miroku doesn't like visitors."

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind one if you explain what this is all about."

Ryou sounded so hopeful to get rid of the curse on his necklace it was amazing. It was almost like talking to a child who just wanted to understand what was going on. "Ryou," Kagome started. "There is a very evil spirit haunting that necklace. It's aura is worse than anything I've ever faced before. I don't know how you've survived with it this long since spirits like this generally use the life force of whoever owns the object they posses as their power source. Basically, they suck out your life in order to live. I don't know why such an evil spirit would have beat up bullies for you but I imagine it was for his own gain in some way. That spirit needs to be exorcised. The next time it posses you it could kill you or kill someone else." She said ominously. Hopefully she could scare Ryou into giving it to her. It did not help when the spirit behind her started laughing and made her more nervous.

Ryou looked very nervous and took a lot of time considering what she had said before he spoke. "Well it hasn't done anything yet and maybe the spirit is nice…" He pulled the necklace closer to himself and started twiddling nervously with one of the spikes. He _really_ didn't want to hand it over.

'Argh! How am I supposed to take it back in time to Miroku if he won't give it up!? Dammit!' Kagome mentally yelled at herself for not figuring something out.

~Ryou's POV~

Bakura had been mocking Kagome behind her back since he got out there and Ryou was really upset with him but at the same time wanted to laugh at his antics. Her warning was really ominous and definitely Isis sounding; not to mention that you could tell there was another motive for her wanting the Millennium Ring. 'There's definitely something more than meets the eye going on here.' Ryou had given up yelling at Bakura after he started mocking Kagome knowing that it was totally useless to do anything and that concentrating would be hard enough without yelling in the back of his head. As for when she had said that about killing Bakura had broke out into a full out laugh and had reopened the mind link.

//She is so naïve! She thinks that I've never killed anyone yet but I've done that so many times. Not to mention all the people I've trapped in their own personal hells. // Bakura continued to laugh harder at how Ryou acted meek in reply to that. //You are such a liar. There is not a bone of truth in your body. //

/Kura! / Ryou whined. /I'm not a liar all the time! /

Bakura blew a kiss at him all the time. //Good. If you did I'd have to worry if you really loved me. // Ryou had to fight hard not to lock his eyes on Bakura _and_ keep the blush off his cheeks. He succeeded in the second but not entirely in the first as his eyes glanced over at Bakura.

Apparently that glance was all it took. "You can see the spirit?" Kagome asked urgently.

"Spirit? You mean the spirit is here right now?" Ryou acted scared. 'Big doe eyes, a little shiver, look around nervously and make myself small. There, I'm scared.'

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Ryou trying to determine if his eyes going there had just been a fluke or if he had really seen the spirit. "The one haunting your necklace is standing right behind me." Ryou didn't need the link to know that Bakura was surprised. She hadn't even seen him and knew he was there. Ryou's eyes instantly flashed to Bakura's and held them in a silent conversation without even the mind link. /We're caught. / was the only thought he could send through the link once he noticed that Kagome had seen them and Bakura had grabbed his hand and was running with him. /Kura, what are we gonna do!? / Ryou asked frantically.

//We're gonna go to the strange shed and hide. Maybe that energy will hide ours. // Bakura led them straight into the shed and closed the door using shadow magic. He hadn't stopped though and they crashed right down the stairs and fell through a well. //Ryou! // was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

"_Ryou? Ryou! Wake up! Please wake up…"_

"Kura?" Ryou asked sleepily. "What-" he reached up to stroke a tear off of Bakura's semi-transparent face when he remembered. "Shh. I'm ok Kura. I'm fine…" Ryou looked up. Ok, that was definitely the sun shining through Bakura's face, so what happened to the roof? "Kura, where are we?"

Bakura helped Ryou stand up. _"I don't know. Let's get out of this hole first."_ Ryou climbed on Bakura's back and Bakura climbed up easily. He was used to carrying heavy loads from his tomb robbing days and most of them didn't hold on by themselves. They emerged in front in a lush meadow and were shocked by all the trees. "Kura…" Ryou asked nervously.

"_Shh."_ Bakura pulled Ryou close to him and glared at a spot in the forest. //Something's coming… //

Ryou pulled his arms up and wrapped them around both sides of Bakura's chest but didn't reach them all around so that Bakura could defend them if he needed to. Just then a giant cat burst from the trees. It had two huge front fangs, a boy and a girl riding it, and a tail that was on fire. Ryou held on tighter to Bakura at the same time that Bakura's grip tightened on him.

~Miroku's POV~

Miroku rushed to get Sango and Shippo when he felt an evil presence by the well. It was to strong that it had to have been Naraku yet this felt darker, more concentrated… They'd quickly rushed on Kisara to the well and were not prepared for what they saw.

It was two young teens in strange garb with white hair and one of them being slightly invisible. The more solid of the two was holding onto the other one as if for dear life and looked scared beyond his mind. The other one was glaring at Miroku with horrible red eyes that seemed to try and devour your soul just by looking at them. He was holding protectively onto the younger looking of the two boys and looked ready to kill if they made any wrong moves. 'The boy and the spirit that Kagome told us about…' Miroku's mind supplied. But how did they get here? Where was Kagome? What was going on?

Miroku's eyes latched onto the well as soon as he saw one of Kagome's hands reach out to pull herself up. The spirit apparently noticed as well and shot a death glare towards the well and pulled the boy more towards the forest so they could escape. "Ryou!" Kagome called as her head came above the lip of the well. The spirit's glare seemed to intensify. "Ryou! You need to come away from the spirit! He's evil!" The boy 'Ryou' tried to melt into the spirit it seemed he was burrowing so close to the spirit. "Ryou! He'll kill you!"

"_I'll do no such thing!"_ the spirit barked out in a deep and menacing voice.

Kagome finished scrambling out of the well with her bow and arrows on her back. "Get away from him." She directed at the spirit with a glare before returning her attention to Ryou. "I don't know what lies he's told you Ryou, but I'm here to help you. We need to get rid of the spirit."

"Miss Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku called from his place still sitting on Kisara. This exchange was strange to him. Apparently the boys name was Ryou and the spirit was protecting him. This made no sense from a spirit that felt so evil and that Ryou was _trusting_ the spirit made even less sense.

"This is the boy with the strange spirit following him. He visited my shrine looking for a way to exercise the spirit but when he saw that I noticed he could see the spirit, the spirit grabbed him and ran into the well house!" Kagome called frantically eyes still focused on Ryou and the spirit.

~Bakura's POV~

Bakura was mad. He had no idea what was going on, where he and Ryou were, and there were people trying to get rid of him. //Ryou, I want you to let me take the body. // he said commandingly. This was definitely not the place for Ryou to be and he could actually fight if he was in the body. Ryou turned scared eyes up to him and Bakura returned the stare with a look that said 'I'm going to keep you safe and that's the best way to do it. I'll take over whether you let me or not.' Ryou minutely nodded before releasing the body. The body was falling for only a moment before Bakura was in there and grabbing a knife from inside the trench coat.

"You shouldn't have even known I was there." Bakura spat at the girl. "What strange magic do you have that you know I'm there when I'm behind you?" The girl looked generally taken aback that Bakura had just taken over the body and asked how she knew he was there. 'What else would I ask about?' Bakura thought irritated-ly.

Instead of the girl answering the strange man on the cat threw a sutra at him which he quickly caught and burnt up. He glared at the man before returning his gaze to the girl. "How did you know I was there?" He could feel the shadows swirling behind him fueled by his anger. 'Ryou wouldn't mind if I fed one or two of them to Man Eater Bug…'

/Kura! Don't! / Apparently Ryou'd been paying attention from the back of Bakura's consciousness. //I'll do what I see fit Ryou. // he said through the link before locking the door to Ryou's soul room and putting him to sleep.

The girl finally answered him. "I'm a miko. It's my job to sense evil spirits and demons."

"Demons? You want to see a real demon?" Bakura said with an evil smirk. He reached his hand down to Ryou's deck holder and pulled out Man Eater Bug from the middle. His smirk widened at the confident look on the girls face. 'So she thinks she can handle it? I'll just have to prove her wrong.' "I summon Man Eater Bug!" he declared holding the card dramatically above his head.

It had the desired effect when the shadows seemed to grow and stretch in front of him before taking the shape of Man Eater Bug. They all looked shocked and the girl had lowered her bow and taken a step backwards but had avoided falling into the well. "What are you?" the girl muttered looking absolutely terrified.

~Kagome's POV~

Kagome had been shocked when the spirit had taken over Ryou's body seemingly without protest. Kagome was shocked when the spirit's only demand was how she'd known he was there. She was downright freaked when he had pulled out a card and summoned a demon called Man Eater Bug. This was really not going well. "What are you?" she muttered in her surprise.

The spirit just laughed. "I'm Bakura, an evil spirit as you've so rightly pointed out. You're not very good at paying attention are you?" he said mockingly well stroking the back of that monster. The creature he had summoned didn't even feel like a demon, it felt like an entity of pure darkness.

Kagome got a hold of herself enough to point her arrows at the creature. She saw his grin widen out of the corner of her eye. "It won't do anything." He said.

"We'll see about that." Kagome said as she charged the arrow with miko energy. He seemed to be a little unnerved by her miko powers so maybe he wasn't totally unaffected. She fired the arrow at the creature only to have it turn to ash as it got closer to it. 'What is this evil?' She thought to herself almost hopelessly. Her powers could do nothing against this spirit and his strange creature.

"Get back through the well Kagome!" Miroku yelled from across the clearing. Glancing over to him she saw that he was preparing to uncover the wind tunnel as soon as she was out of the way.

"Don't Miroku!" She called desperately. "That's still Ryou's body!" a brilliant idea came to her. "Focus on the necklace! That's where the spirit is sealed!" she knocked an arrow and pointed it at his chest.

Kagome was feeling confident for a moment but that cost her. The moment she had directed her attention to Miroku was all the spirit needed to send the creature to attack her. She'd been so focused on the necklace that she barely heard Shippo's call of "Kagome!" before she felt a sharp claw coming through her stomach.

~Shippo's POV~

Shippo was shocked. His mother brought down so easily.

Sango grabbed her Hirokotsu and threw it at the creature as it had moved away from Kagome seemingly having lost interest after he realized that she wasn't fighting back. "Hirokotsu!" she called as she hopped off Kisara. Miroku quickly followed her and they stood side by side watching as the giant bone was deflected by one of the creature's claws. No wonder Kagome had been so frightened about the spirit.

Shippo watched as Kagome started to heal herself with her miko powers. The spirit's attention was directed at them having dismissed Kagome as being no threat. 'Okaa-san…' Shippo thought worriedly hoping beyond hope that she would be fine.

~Bakura's POV~

Bakura scoffed in the back of his head. This girl was pathetic. One swipe of Man Eater Bug and she was down. Even that mutt Wheeler could've taken more than one hit. Whatever strange magic they'd stumbled upon was truly weak compared to anything related to shadow magic. Bakura felt Ryou stirring in the back of his mind. 'Kuso.' He thought to himself. He'd thought he'd have another moment to deal with the rest of them before Ryou was pounding on his soul room door demanding to be let out.

He quickly turned his attention to the strange folk who'd shown up when they'd first gotten here. The girl had jumped off yelling "Hirokotsu!" and throwing an oversized bone towards his Man Eater Bug and the male quickly following her. He narrowed his eyes at the male. Why had he wanted for Kagome to go _through_ the well? Did the well go somewhere?

Bakura thought back to when they'd arrived. He and Ryou'd accidentally fallen down some sort of hole in the floor and when Ryou'd come to they were here. He'd been too distracted by Ryou being hurt to notice at first. 'Maybe the well is the way here and back.' He thought and pushed the thought to his back of his mind. There were more important things to think about here.

Man Eater Bug deflected the bone no problem which seemed to surprise the new comers. 'That must have been a powerful weapon against their normal enemies.' He concluded. "Pathetic. You mortals think that that'll do anything against my Man Eater Bug? Ha! You would be defeated by a Kuriboh."

He hadn't been paying enough attention when he suddenly felt more of that strange energy coming from behind him. He immediately threw a dagger in the direction it was coming from only to discover the girl was doing something to her wound. 'Her powers can heal.' His mind supplied quickly. The dagger was heading right towards her chest he noted gleefully when suddenly a burst of red flashed through right before the dagger struck it's mark. The dagger thunked hilt high into the ground. 'Where'd that wench go?' Bakura narrowed his eyes and looked around the clearing spotting her being held up by a white haired boy with dog ears dressed in red. "Inu Yasha…" he heard the girl mumble. 'Another weakling.'

"Man Eater Bug, attack the one in red!" he commanded. It was just in time because that was when Ryou woke up fully and started banging on the door. 'Kuso! I have to finish this and get Ryou somewhere safe!'

The red dressed man jumped to the spot where the cat and other people were gathered in the blink of an eye. Maybe this one was worth fighting…

He quickly put the girl down and demanded "What happened?" The man glared at him. 'Hmm… seems something's going on there.' Ryou's pounding got louder. He could hear Ryou yelling things like 'Let me out!' at this point.

The man reluctantly answered. "The boy with the spirit is right over there, possessed right now and trying to kill us. He calls himself Bakura."

"Bakura eh?" he spat. "Doesn't sound so tough to me." He turned towards Bakura. "Oy, I've been looking to have a good fight for a while now. Are you sure you're worth it?" he said while drawing a sword that seemed to grow as he pulled it out of its sheath.

Bakura was very upset now. This weakling acting as if _he, Bakura, the essence of darkness itself,_ wasn't worth his time? He had it the wrong way around. He smirked without showing any of his irritation. "You aren't worth my time so I'm not going to fight you. Man Eater Bug, attack." And Man Eater Bug did. The dog eared man had to use his blade as a defense and was slowly getting pushed back. Bakura smirked. He could win this easily.

His smirk was growing when it suddenly disappeared all together. Ryou had gotten his door open with one final push and a yell of 'Let me out!' that transferred to the real world as Bakura was pushed back into his soul room. "NO!" He yelled sharply as he was forced from the consciousness.

~Inu Yasha's POV~

Inu Yasha was surprised but not confused when he'd sensed a dark presence coming from the well. He'd traveled well over 16 miles and spent the day away and was just going to apologize when he'd smelled Kagome's blood. He's been by the G-d tree and quickly rushed to her only to see a dagger coming at her heart. He'd of course swooped down and saved her but then got attacked by a giant bug.

Miroku hadn't been happy to see that he'd returned; he'd sort that out later. Inu Yasha was annoyed at himself for not having paid attention when Kagome had talked about the spirit before.

Inu Yasha was insulted that the spirit, Bakura, sent some bug to attack him because Inu Yasha wasn't worth his time. He was angry when the bug was actually pushing him back and then downright confused when the spirit suddenly screamed "NO!" angrily and he looked over only to see a pained expression come onto the boy's face as his cry changed to an elongated "out!" that grew louder as it went on.

The bug suddenly took a defensive pose in front of the possessed boy as he dropped to his hands and knees panting. Inu Yasha kept his blade pointed at the bug, knowing that it could just be a trick. The possessed boy looked up with soft, doe brown eyes that looked frightened. He glanced around with his eyes pausing on Kagome, Inu Yasha with his sword drawn, and the bug before a look of understanding and guilt came across his features. "I'm so sorry." He said in a sweet and innocent voice as he stood up. "Bakura doesn't usually go this far." Turning to the bug he said, "Man Eater Bug, you're dismissed." The bug seemed to salute him before melting away into the darkness.

Kagome spoke up from the ground beside him and Inu Yasha immediately snapped his attention to her. "Ryou, you have to get rid of the necklace."

Inu Yasha was very confused at all the sudden changes. The possessed boy had apparently gotten un-possessed and now Kagome was talking about a necklace. Inu Yasha put his attention back on the now un-possessed boy to see him shake his head. "I can't." he said as he put a hand to his chest; supposedly over the necklace.

"Why not?" Inu Yasha demanded. "If it's the cause of all this damn mess the why don't you just get rid of it already and save everyone a whole lotta' pain?" The world was simple to him. The spirit was evil and the boy was stupid for letting the spirit control him.

~Ryou's POV~

He shook his head again. "No. I _can't_ get rid of the necklace." 'I can't get rid of Bakura.' Was the real message there. Ryou wasn't liking the white haired man on the other side of the clearing. He still had his sword pointed at him even though he'd already gotten rid of Man Eater Bug. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to defend himself if they decided to attack Ryou quickly tried to get out of it. "Is there somewhere we could talk this out?" he asked meekly trying to look as non-threatening as possible which translates to 'he looked utterly defenseless' which he wasn't. He'd learned some things from Bakura and Bakura would never let them hurt him.

The strange man who was dressed like a monk he noted nodded his head. "We could talk at the village…" he said warily.

"How long was I out?" Ryou asked wondering how long it had taken for Bakura to get them to fear him so. They all glanced at each other probably wondering what he meant. /Kura, what did you do to terrorize them? /

Bakura scoffed at him. //I barely did anything, these guys are just a flock of ducks. //

/Ducks? / Ryou asked dumbfounded. Why compare people to ducks?

Bakura gave a mental nod. //Yes, ducks. They're harmless but will still bite you. // Ryou didn't question it any farther. Bakura's reasoning was never quite with the rest of humanity's. //I was locked in a realm of utter darkness for 5,000 years before you came along Yandonoushi. I'm aloud to be 'odd.' //

Ryou understood exactly what Bakura meant and didn't push it. Returning his attention to the group he asked. "Where's the village? I think we need to have a long, long talk…"

They all glanced at each other and looked around nervously except for the dog eared person and Kagome. Kagome at this point was on the cat which was still on the defensive while a little kid with a tail as big as he was was on her shoulder. She nodded her head in the affirmative and nodded her head. Pointing behind her she said, "The village is that way." And then the cat turned to leave. The girl with long black hair and wearing a skin tight black suit got on behind her while the monk (for that's what Ryou assumed he was) got on the back of the red dressed man and they all turned to leave.

"Kid, are you going to get on Kisara or not?" the white haired man said rudely. Assuming Kisara was the cat Ryou got behind the woman and carefully wrapped his arms her waist. He blushed because of their close proximity.

//Do you have a crush on her Yandonoushi? // Bakura said mockingly reminding him of the same teasing Ryou'd given him yesterday. Ryou blushed more and was about to retort when suddenly the cat started running through the sky and Ryou had to hold on even tighter not to fall off. He was clinging to the woman in front of him for dear life. Ryou blushed more when he discovered that his hands had risen up and were now right against her boobs. //You better not think of cheating on me with her. // Bakura said menacingly. He was definitely to over protective.

* * *

Ok, I'm stopping this here for now but I'm going to start writing the next chapter tight now. I'm finishing this on 12/23/09 and started writing it on 12/21/09 so it was written over a couple of days.

I'm sorry for changing point of view so many times but I thought this was the best way to describe what was going on. I tried to keep each POV similar to what the character would view the world but I'm not sure how well I did…

I still need a plot bunny! This chapter is still only filler along with what I have planned of the next one. Please give me a plot bunny to mutilate! I reply to all reviews (not here! Pisses me off when peeps turn half their stories into reviewer replies) and thank everyone who favorites/alerts. I still can't believe that I've gotten either at this point.

If anything in here was confusing please ask me and I'll clear it up at the start of the next chapter since if you have a question someone else probably had the same question. Thanks you for reading. ^^ Bai!

(Everything after Bakura took over in this story was inspired by Love Story, Our song, and You Belong With Me all by Taylor Swift. The last part where Ryou took control was inspired by Tattoo by idk. Don't ask how the songs and story are connected. I couldn't tell you.)

Edit: Yeah, I edited this about 30 min later but I don't' think anyone's read it before I made the switch.


	4. Diplomatarians

So yeah. I started working on this right away as promised (well I watched a few episodes of the original Yu Gi Oh first) and I'm gonna try to have one out weekly. Because it's break updates will be faster but they'll slow down again when school starts 'cause, well, it's school.

Disclaimer:

Miho: Saying Alice owns Yu Gi Oh is like saying I wasn't in the original 27 episodes.

Shippo: And saying Alice owns Inu Yasha is like saying Koga isn't confident.

* * *

Sango was wary of this boy. Since he'd gotten here he'd been possessed by an extremely evil spirit, dismissed the monster said spirit had summoned, and blanked out on them. She had been thinking that he was somewhat like Kohaku in how innocent he was but changed her mind when after they took off his hands went right up to her breasts. 'More like another Miroku.' She thought to herself with a blush on her face.

It didn't take long for Kisara to get to the village where the boy quickly slipped off. Sango was turning around and getting ready to slap him when she saw how he had his hands behind his back and that he kept putting his eyes anywhere but near her. Noticing the very pronounced blush on his face she thought, 'Definitely a Kohaku.'

"We can talk in Kaede's hut." Kagome said pointing to said hut but not getting off Kisara. Sango remembered her anger at the spirit and what it had done to her best friend. Why would this boy, so much like her own brother, want to keep a spirit like that around?

"Hey, old hag!" Inu Yasha yelled. 'Just like normal.' Sango thought. "Kagome got hurt!"

Kaede rushed out of her hut and immediately went to Kagome upon spotting her. "Get her in my hut." Kaede commanded. Inu Yasha picked up Kagome and went inside with her. Kisara reverted back to her smaller form and was purring questioningly at Sango's feet.

"Everything will be fine Kisara." She said as she bent down to pick up the two tailed kitten. Noticing Ryou's shocked appearance she laughed. "Never met a demon cat before?"

Ryou shook his head. "Never. If there's ever any trouble around Bakura usually kicks me out of the body so I don't see a lot."

Sango frowned. Why would this boy trust this spirit? Look at what it had done to Kagome! Sango disapproved of Ryou's decision about the spirit but led him into the hut anyway. There was a lot that needed to get sorted out…

~Ryou's POV~

Ryou wasn't feeling very comfortable. The black clad woman had seemed very nice until he mentioned the spirit then she'd look upset about something. /I blame you for this whole mess. / He sent at Bakura.

//Why would you do that? // Bakura asked already knowing the answer.

/If you hadn't stolen that jewel in the first place I wouldn't have been in that part of town. Henceforth, never would've run into Kagome. Also, if you had just dropped it and not made me go to the temple then we wouldn't be here and neither of us would've had any of this trouble. / Ryou explained knowing that Bakura had already realized all of it. Ryou followed the girl into the hut and took a seat by the door. The elderly woman, Kaede, was wrapping Kagome's abdomen in bandages. /Ouch. You really went too far Bakura. / Ryou admonished.

//She deserved it. // he said as he took on a spiritual body. Kaede looked up at him as he settled behind his yandonoushi. Bakura frowned. _"Just how many of you can see me?"_ he asked annoyed. He was a thief. He didn't like being the center of attention.

"I can." The monk said from his right. The monk was on his right with the black suited girl on his left. Kagome was across the circle from him with the dog eared man to the right almost hovering over her and Kaede. Kagome raised her hand and Kaede also spoke up. "I see yer'."

Bakura frowned. 3 out of 5 was _not_ what he was hoping for. Well, 6 if you counted the kid. Ryou leaned back against him and Bakura started playing with his hair. It was a good way to keep both of them calm. The black suited girl looked warily at them when she saw Ryou's hair moving on it's own as if someone was running their fingers through there. The little kid and dog eared guy also seemed unnerved by this.

"So would someone like to start explaining what's going on here?" the dog eared guy said sitting down cross legged in the corner with his sword held in front of him.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Ryou said bowing his head slightly. He couldn't do much since Bakura had pulled on his hair and jerked his head back up. He frowned back at the spirit before turning back to the group. "We should probably start by introducing ourselves. I'm Bakura Ryou and this is Bakura."

Everyone nodded and Bakura took a lock of Ryou's hair and waved it around as if he was waving to the people who couldn't see him. People kept a close watch on Ryou's hair after that if they couldn't see the spirit. The black clad girl continued. "I'm Sango. A demon exterminator."

"Higurashi Kagome. Miko." She said weekly trying to relax.

"Kaede, village priestess."

"Inu Yasha." The dog eared guy said and huffed up.

//Real informative. // Bakura said mentally rolling his eyes. Ryou replied by pulling on a lock of Bakura's hair.

Everyone looked confused at this action and eyed him warily. 'Had Bakura pulled Ryou's hair to hard or something?' Ignoring the strange occurrence the fluff ball continued the introductions. "I'm Shippo. A kitsune."

"Aren't kitsunes demons of illusion?" Ryou asked his curiosity getting the better of him. Shippo nodded happily and everyone seemed impressed by his knowledge of demons if not a little wary.

Ryou's guess about the male had been correct as he introduced himself. "I'm Miroku. A monk." He kept eyeing Bakura suspiciously.

Bakura rolled his eyes. _"Please. I'm not going to do anything you pathetic mortal."_

Ryou frowned. "How many times have I told you not to call people that?" he asked.

"_Don't remember and don't care."_ He said and started gathering all of Ryou's hair to braid it. Ryou sighed but was soon almost purring as the fingers ran expertly through his hair. _"Way to easy to please."_ Bakura muttered repeating his comment from yesterday.

"You're lucky I'm too stressed to be mad at you right now." Ryou said sounding upset but it was kinda void with the content smile and closed eyes on his face. Ryou frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Kura, what'd you do with my cards anyway?"

Bakura chuckled. _"They're at Malik's."_

Ryou's eyes widened to almost comical levels and he quickly turned around with half braided hair and looked shocked at his yami. "You did not." Ryou said in disbelief. Everyone stared at Ryou and those who had heard him were thinking 'Who's Malik?'

Bakura laughed more. _"No I didn't. You're cute when you freak out."_ He said tucking a stray piece of hair behind Ryou's ear and smirking.

Ryou blushed and turned around falling heavily back into his Yami. "Where are they then? And don't joke about giving things to Malik! Even with Marik gone he's still destructive." Bakura went back to stroking Ryou's hair.

"_I gave them to the chibi pharaoh."_

"You willingly went to see Yugi?" Ryou asked in disbelief looking up to his Yami.

"_He's not that bad himself as long as the friendship squad and pharaoh aren't around."_

"We're all going to die aren't we?" Ryou asked feigning despair. Those who hadn't heard Bakura's side of the conversation instantly grew wary and the others were wondering what this was all about.

"Umm…" Miroku came in. "I think of a lot of us are confusion here so if we could have a few things explained..." Ryou was drawn back to the fact that Bakura and him weren't the only ones in the room.

Ryou blushed. "Sorry." he muttered. Bakura just smirked obviously never having forgotten that they weren't alone. /No sex for a week. / he said firmly in his head.

Bakura looked shocked. _"You don't really mean that."_

"Oh yes I do. Now shut up and let's get through this. We can discuss this later." Ryou said to a very sulky looking Bakura. 'What had just happened?' Everyone wondered.

"So, ano," Ryou said starting. "where am I exactly?"

"You're in feudal Japan." Kagome said trying to sit up but grunting in pain when she couldn't.

"I'm really sorry for Bakura." Ryou said frowning.

"_I'm not."_ Bakura snorted.

"You're not helping your case here."

Bakura gulped at a threat no one besides him understood and tried to plead with Ryou. _"But she was gonna separate me from you!"_

"I wouldn't have let her Kura."

"_You know I have trust issues; even if it is you hikari."_ Bakura said finishing braiding Ryou's hair and deciding to do something different started taking it out.

"So now we get to ask a question." Miroku said trying to keep Ryou's attention away from the spirit. "What exactly are you?" he directed the question at Bakura.

"_I'm a spirit. I already said this earlier didn't I?"_ Bakura said frowning in memory. _"See? Mortals really are pathetic. I told them this not a half hour ago and they already forget."_

Ryou sighed. "Kura, I'm human to you know."

"_No."_ Bakura said sturdily. _"You're more than human. You, the chibi-pharaoh and Marik along with all the other true item holders are immortal. I've already explained this many times itoshi."_

"You're immortal?" Miroku asked surprised. Everyone seemed to perk up at this. Immortal? What'd that mean?

Ryou looked thoroughly uncomfortable about the question and tried to shy away from it when Bakura pulled on his hair and said _"Just get it over with you big baby."_

"Well, technically I am immortal. I can't die from most injuries and not from any natural causes. Not that I can't get sick; I just heal from it faster than normal." Ryou said with a sigh of admittance.

"So you're like a half demon?" Miroku questioned.

"A half demon?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah!" Shippo chirped up happily. "Like Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha tried to cover Shippo's mouth but it was too late.

"You're a half demon?" Ryou directed the question at Inu Yasha this time.

"Yeah. I'm still stronger than the average demon though." Inu Yasha growled.

"Wait, wouldn't a half demon be weaker?" Ryou questioned furrowing his brows in confusion.

"It's all thanks to my sword Tetsusaiga (sp?)."

Bakura snorted. _"You hide behind a sword all the time? Pathetic."_

"You know he can't hear you Bakura." Ryou said offhandedly.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha questioned. "What'd that damn spirit say about me? Hey! I'm talking here!"

They all ignored Inu Yasha's outburst and Kaede studied the spirit and boy for a second. Noticing that she was staring at them Ryou asked "Yes? Is there something wrong?" nervously.

"There's somethin' strange about ya chil'. Can you and the spirit stand apart for a moment?"

Ryou was nervous. If they stood apart and any of them could see aura's they'd see that Bakura was all dark and Ryou all light. He nodded his head after thinking it over for a moment and talking with Bakura. /Kura! They'll find out! / Ryou said knowing that Bakura understood.

//There's not much reason to hide it is there? // he had answered.

Ryou looked carefully to Bakura as they stood up holding hands before letting go and each standing on either side of the door. The priestess looked at both of them for a moment, her eyes widening. Ryou was nervous and putting his weight back and forth between his feet while Bakura didn't care and was leaning casually against the wall. //Quit worrying. // he said looking over to Ryou and getting annoyed.

Ryou glared at him. /Well excuse me. It's not like its everyday that you get studied by people in Ancient Japan! /

//You're right. It's just everyday that you share your body with an ancient Egyptian spirit. // Bakura smirked. Ryou stuck his tongue out like a kid and Bakura said //Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it. //

Ryou turned bright red at the jab. /You are in so much trouble when we get home. / Ryou said before looking away and shutting down the link.

"Chil'," Kaede spoke up unaware of the transaction that had just taken place. "how can this be?" she asked in disbelief.

"How can what be Kaede?" Kagome asked. She had noticed the strange body language that Ryou and Bakura had had. Almost like a conversation.

Ryou just got more nervous and Bakura looked like he thought it wasn't his business to answer.

"Their auras," Kaede said. "The boy's is all white while the spirit's is all black."

"What does that mean?" Inu Yasha snorted from the back obviously still mad at having been ignored so often that day.

"Everyone's auras are a different color." Kaede started explaining. "Kagome's is a light pink, Sango's a fierce blue. There's never one that's completely light or dark, white or black, but these two…"

"But how is that possible Kaede?" Kagome asked. "It should be impossible to have one like that."

"_That's because we're not 2 separate souls."_ Bakura spoke up getting tired of it. "_Auras are the outline of a person's soul. Ryou and I are one soul, split in two."_

Everyone who had heard him looked shocked. "Your soul is split in half?" Kagome asked Ryou in disbelief.

Ryou glanced around the room and saw the affronted stares and quickly went over to Bakura for some comfort. "Yes." Ryou answered.

"How did this happen?" Miroku asked.

"_It happened by accident in Egypt 5,000 years ago. Or, since this is 500 years in the past, 4,500 years ago."_ Bakura spoke up.

"You spent 5,000 years as half a soul?" Kagome asked in clear disbelief.

"_Yes."_ Bakura answered curtly showing that he was done with this conversation.

"So Bakura has been in that necklace looking for you for 5,000 years?" Kagome directed the question at Ryou.

"Yes. That's why I couldn't let you take it. Bakura gets sealed back inside the ring if I take it off for more than a few hours." Ryou answered going over to Bakura and wrapping Bakura's arms around his waist.

"So that's why you always wear the necklace?" the monk, Miroku, asked.

"Yes. Plus, I just always feel safer with Bakura around."

// Not to mention the other reason hikari. // Bakura said while slipping his one hand towards Ryou's crotch.

"Two weeks." Ryou said. Blushing from the action and moving his hand back up.

"_You aren't going to keep it."_ Bakura said.

"Oh yeah? You've given me plenty of reasons to today." Ryou started holding up fingers as he listed the things Bakura had done that day. "You woke me up by pouring a bucket of water on me, you stole my tarot deck, you told me you gave it to Malik, you threatened me into going to the temple, you decided to run into the shed where I fell down a hole, you attacked Kagome with man eater bug, you told everyone that I'm immortal (as if they needed another weird thing to know about me), you're being continually rude, and you won't stop being horny. And that's just off the top of my head Kura." Ryou was now holding up 9 fingers.

Bakura looked at them warily. _"A good day to make up for not bothering you yesterday."_ Ryou glared up at him. _"Ok, fine. I'll let you alone for 2 hours when we get home. Will you take it back now?"_

Ryou shook his head. "Not this time. Take your punishment like a man."

"_But this is the most horrible torment ever!"_ Bakura whined.

"I could always make you spend time with Anzu." Ryou threatened.

"_I'd just kill her you now."_ Bakura shrugged off the threat.

"I'll just seal your powers."

"_I still have my knives."_

"I'll just hide them."

"_I'll borrow one from somewhere else."_

"I'll send you to the pool with the rest of the gang to."

Bakura looked completely taken aback at this last threat before an idea came to him. _"I'll drown them."_

"I'll make you wear floaties."

"_And they call me the evil one."_ Bakura said completely out of it from this last threat.

Ryou giggled at his yami's antics. "We'll talk about once we get home ok?" he said before lightly kissing Bakura on the nose.

"_You're so unfair."_ Bakura whined.

Ryou turned his attention back to the waiting faces and saw that most everyone was blushing. Ryou promptly joined their ranks. "Ano… sorry." He mumbled.

"Umm…" Kagome started clearly uncomfortable. "I know you two would be close sharing a soul and all but aren't you a little _to_ close?"

"_Do you have something against us being gay?"_ Bakura asked.

"Kura!" Ryou exclaimed his blush deepening. /You didn't have to say that! /

//There wasn't a reason to deny it. //

/You're right, just all the questions about dating yourself! / Ryou yelled through the mind link.

"Well this is certainly" the monk coughed before continuing. "awkward."

"Let's just move on." Ryou said moving to sit down. Bakura sat down first still holding onto Ryou causing him to fall into Bakura's lap. "Kyaa!" Ryou called out at the sudden pull.

"_You scream like a girl hikari."_ Bakura said and went back to messing with Ryou's hair.

Ryou frowned but didn't want to start another argument so he turned towards Kagome, "So, why are you in Feudal Japan in the first place?"

Kagome's hand went to her necklace. "This is the Shikon no Tama. It's a jewel that grants incredible power to whoever holds it and I'm it's protector." Inu Yasha snorted but wisely kept his comments to himself.

"_So you're saying that if I have it I'll have more power?"_ Bakura asked interested. Ryou pulled his ear.

"Kura, you are not trying for world domination again. You've already done it three times and Yami always stops you."

"_Then we just won't tell him 'till we've already done it."_ Bakura ignored Ryou's slight glare.

"What 'we'? _You're_ the one out to rule the world. _I_ like the world just fine." Everyone was looking wary at the conversation especially those who could hear Bakura's side.

"_Yes, with abandoning fathers, bullies, and friends who don't bother when I put you in the hospital. You have many reasons to love the world."_ Bakura went heavy on the sarcasm but soothed Ryou's hair more gently.

Kagome looked shocked. "He's put you in the hospital before?" she directed at Ryou.

"Yeah." Ryou answered casually before he realized what he admitted to. "But- but not for any bad reasons…" Ryou trailed off thinking back to all the reasons he'd been in the hospital. "Well, none that I haven't recovered from…" he muttered the last part.

"Ryou! You _really_ need to get rid of him." Kagome said in panic but adjusted what she said to the recently acquired knowledge that they were one soul. "Or at least not let him control your body."

~Kagome's POV~

'What is wrong with him!? He's defending the spirit (the other half of his soul) after he's put him in the hospital for injuries he caused! They share the same soul, how could Bakura hurt Ryou especially when Ryou is so nice?' Kagome was in disbelief; this just made no sense to her. She also knew they were romantically involved so it made even less sense for him to hurt Ryou.

~Ryou's POV~

Ryou only frowned at the suggestion but Bakura got angry. _"I don't usually just 'control' the body without permission and I haven't hurt Ryou recently." _Kagome flinched back at the glare Bakura was giving her but continued.

"It's Ryou's life and he shouldn't have to share it." She said gaining vigor.

//Argh! You see? All she wants to do is separate us. // Bakura sent through the mindlink well out loud he answered, _"It's my life as well. What part of 'same soul' aren't you getting?"_ Bakura started mocking; it was always better offence than being angry plus anger clouded your judgment.

"The part where you get to control his life. This is Ryou's life to live right now, not yours." Kagome started accusing.

"_Why do mortals never understand the simplest concepts? We share a soul; we share a life."_ Bakura went back to casually running his fingers through Ryou's hair but Ryou could sense the frustration. //You know, she's almost as dumb as the mutt. Tell her something and it just doesn't get through her thick skull. //

Kagome sat up a bit more and shook her head. "That's not true; just because you have the same soul doesn't mean you're the same person plus you're dead already! You lived your life already and you don't have to use someone else's!" Kagome was no longer screaming about just Bakura but about Kikyou taking her life from her. Kikyou was dead and had no business walking the earth. It was the same with Bakura except that Ryou was letting his life be stolen from him.

Bakura strengthened his glare and opened his mouth to retort when Ryou spoke up instead. "Shut up! Both of you!" Ryou had his eyes closed and his fists clenched tightly in his lap and they were drawing blood. "It's my life you guys are fighting over like I'm not even here! Kagome's right that it's my life and I should choose what happens and I choose, of my own free will, to let Bakura have a life through me! You can't just decide Bakura has no right to live and you can't tell me I'm weak and letting him control me! You aren't even yelling about us anymore you're yelling about someone else! You don't know our life and you don't have any right to tell us we're doing it wrong! So just shut up!"

To say everyone was shell shocked was an understatement. They had been expecting for Bakura to get angry again but for Ryou, who had seemed so nice and quiet to lose it and start yelling they must have really pressed the wrong button. _"Ryou,"_ Bakura started gently reaching forward and taking one of Ryou's hands. It was at this point everyone noticed the tears pouring from his eyes. _"come on itoshi."_ Bakura started cooing and turned Ryou so that he could cry into his shirt. _"Let me see it."_ He commanded gently as he opened Ryou's palm to see four angry red crescents there steadily pouring blood. Bakura frowned at the discovery of a hurt Ryou but covered it up by joking a bit and 'tsk'-ing. "Really Ryou, if you wanted to practice acting like a cat I could always get you a scratching post."

Ryou almost laughed through his sobs and pulled a lock of Bakura's hair weakly leaving a spot of crimson hair behind before beginning to cry a bit harder. He somehow managed out "Kura," he shook with another round of sobs. "you shouldn't" Ryou started clutching onto part of Bakura's see through trench coat. "steal." He finally finished and kept crying a bit his head tucked gently under Bakura's neck and Bakura stroking his hands up and down Ryou's back. Bakura glared slightly at everyone in the room daring them to comment as Ryou's sobs slowly quieted.

"But, why?" Kagome finally voiced through her disbelief for what she was seeing. This cruel spirit who obviously wished death upon them all was comforting Ryou with soothing gestures and even inside jokes.

"Because Ryou understands." Bakura answered. "And he's far too kind for his own good." he tacked on as an afterthought earning him another hair tug from Ryou who had almost stopped crying completely.

"Stupid spirits." Ryou mumbled as he wiped his eyes on Bakura's coat and leaned into him more relaxed, closing his eyes and almost falling asleep. No one in the room could say anything to Bakura's answer so they let the two have their moment as Ryou seemed to be sleeping and Bakura was pushing his fingers through his hair again.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well that was…" he searched for a word. "enlightening."

Inu Yasha snorted in the corner he had taken residence in and Shippo asked "What did the spirit say?"

"Because Ryou understands and he's too kind for his own good." Kagome quoted still staring at the spectacle that was the whitnettes. Shippo nodded his head not fully understanding the answer; he'd ask Kagome later.

"Maybe we should take a quick break." Sango voiced up quietly. A lot had been said even if not everyone had heard all of it. Everyone nodded/voiced their agreements and Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Bakura who was carrying Ryou, left the hut for some clean air.

* * *

It's finally done….. Wow. I haven't worked on this since last year….. well I finished it on April 1st so that's cool. Right? *big cheesy smile*

Well I feel bad for letting it hang but more with the other peeps and their views on all of this next time! …which I'll start right away but that gives you no date for a post… Well, bai! *ducks from all the tomatoes in reviews*

Edit: Yeah… I took out the Sango part before anyone could read it because it's a great opener for the next chap. You'll see when I finish that one.


End file.
